User talk:Thc
Hai2u! The Paintballer (T/ ) 10:23, 21 October 2007 (CEST) N/Me on your page That's good — Skakid9090 20:42, 31 October 2007 (CET) :But hass 4 PvE skills :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:08, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::It's good for PvE then.--Fallen 03:03, 13 November 2007 (CET) :::You can have a maximum of 3. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:06, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::I never knew that...--Fallen 17:06, 17 November 2007 (CET) Sign Try to remember to sign your comments with 4 tildes (~~~~). Check this if you would like to customize your signature. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:30, 19 November 2007 (CET) ew No offence, but your builds suck, bad himynameisbobbyjoe 19:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) :it was meant as a joke. no offense to your intelligence. Thc 19:54, 12 February 2008 (EST) THC liek pot?--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I liek weed!--Rella 02:31, 4 May 2008 (EDT) gotta get my THC —SkaKid ' 21:47, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Your vote Your vote on my cap build is a bit strange to me. The reason is that you gave the primary reason that teh E/D capper was better. This (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise&action=rate) is a totally diffrent setup and use then that build. Everyone that also rated it sais thats a very quick way of capping, so quicker then E/D. MS has 60 seconds recharge and a good ele with FdH is at next shrine in about 20 seconds while the rest is capping the other shrine (you kill they cap, cause they run after you). You could kill quick with this build it only hasn't MR to heal you but if you're under a lot of pressure MR doesn't do much....and a 1 rating to get the score down is a bit strange since effectiveness 100% deserve a 3+ rating since it does where it is made for: CAPPING with speedrobertjan 08:02, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Needs a tag -- [[User:Relyk|'R]]'' e l y k'' 23:24, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Sadly I'm going to request you refrain from calling people pvx shitters, as I can name a few who will have many leagues more exp than yourself. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:01, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :LOL that's funny, considering it's not even an NPA. Honestly, it's only a response to people being assholes--Thc 14:09, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, it is NPA, and you are using it on anyone who suggests a skill change. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::it's not an NPA lol. 1) Do you PvX. 2) Do you make poo. If yes for both, then you are a PvX shitter. Nothing more lol. And you need your eyes checked or something. I only use it on people who call other people bad/noobs simply because they disagree. --Thc 18:18, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Calling someone a "PvX shitter" is classic pot calling the kettle black. Even then, a decent amount of PvX'ers are probably better than you, and that's really sad. -- 'Guild of ' 18:19, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::LOL the irony, considering it's coming from you. I'd quote someone something to the ffect of "people like you are the reason this wiki is shit." And it should be obvious to anyone with a brain that "PvX shitter" is an implication of the wiki in general and not an individual since guess what, we ALL USE PVX. :::::Also, I don't play GW that often anymore, but when I do it's hero/hench. I don't claim to be an expert in anything but solo play. In which case, I do know WTF I am talking about. We could compare title e-peen, but I'd rather not. But let me assure you, I'd probably win lol. --Thc 18:25, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::OWOW YOU HAVE MAX EBON VANGUARD I'M A NOOB. PvE titles don't mean anything except you wasted the past X hours farming mindlessly. And I'm the growth on the taint of PvX; it's my title. -- 'Guild of ' 18:27, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::No shit it doesn't matter. Are you really that dense? I even said I'd rather not compare e-peen. You are the one who started off by calling me a noob or some shit. You act like your accusation has any merit at all. How else would you justify a baseless accusation but than to compare meaningless e-peen? Titles? Why don't you tell me? --Thc 18:33, 3 October 2008 (EDT) If we have to compare title epeen, i gots champ 2 and rank 7. AND BRAVE DELVER Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:38, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :I have rank 5000 kurzick AND luxon. 200 second SY!--Thc 18:41, 3 October 2008 (EDT) ::Obaby thats strong <3 Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:42, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::Well i have r1 glad in ra, and my max balthazar is 112,000.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 18:43, 3 October 2008 (EDT) shut the fuck up pvx shitters '—SkaKid ' 22:14, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Hey You wanna get high? :Is your name towelie? 18:52, 25 November 2008 (EST)